The invention is directed to a cleaning tool and more, particularly, to a brush for scrub cleaning in conjunction with a liquid cleaning solution or a like liquid.
For years scrub cleaning has been accomplished by the use of a so called scrub brush. Scrub brushes come in many shapes and sizes. Typically scrub brushes have a rigid wooden back and modernly a rigid plastic back and bristles of a desired length made from natural or synthetic fibers, such as, copra or nylon extend from the back.
In use, it is generally required that a liquid cleaning substance or the like be used with the brush during cleaning. There has been a continuing problem with maintaining the desired amount of the cleaning solution on the surface to be brushed. Generally the liquid is either poured on the surface to be scrubbed with the brush from a separate container, supplied to the brush head from a source of liquid under pressure or continually dipping the brush itself into a supply of the needed liquid.
It has been known for years that sponges either natural or man made from synthetic foams or the like can store a large quantity of liquid. The amount of liquid held or stored depends on the cell size of the sponge material. The problem encountered with the use of sponges is that they are easily destroyed when used for scrubbing or do not have the required abrasiveness to do the required scrub cleaning.
There has been a long standing need for a simple inexpensive scrub brush that can contain a limited quantity of a liquid solution for scrub cleaning of small areas without the need to constantly supply a cleaning solution from a bucket or the like by pouring on the area desired to be scrubbed or the continual dipping of the brush into a container of the liquid cleaning solution and then splashing the liquid carried by the brush onto the surface to be scrubbed.